onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Lola's mother is definitely....
It definitely has to be Big Mom. Big Mom is in the New World and thats where Lola was born. Lola's crew also said that her mother was an extremely powerful pirate which is another connection between the two. Lola also mentioned that if Luffy was ever in trouble, then her mother would be able to help him. Also, Luffy will definitely meet Lola's mother on account that the crew was given her vivre card and it only makes sense that luffy meets all members of the Yonkou, so her mother might as well be Big Mom. Extremely likely, but far as I know not actually confirmed. Still, I'd be fairly surprised if it wasn't the case. It must be her! I disagree there are many powerful pirates in the new world and All truly powerful pirates live in the new world. it does make sense but i think it is too obvious and like in all arcs the obvous never seems to happen. I agree with this guy ^. Plus big mom sounds like a evil Mofo, and lola was too sweet..Asura23 (talk) 17:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Thay have same mouth. :) Well we won't know until the Mugiwara pirates meet Big Mom. But I also think that Lola's mama is Big Mom. 13:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :---------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Everyone already know that. :Its not big mam is like a giant lola is wayy different plus it would be weird for luffy to challenge her and ask for help :^ This. Maybe they are going to be allies? Only Oda knows. :Well, we all guessed that Buggy would be a Shichi after we saw him get the startling gov't bat letter, and that turned out to be true. Who's to say that Big Mam won't be Lola's mother? Makes sense, HOWEVER, that would imply that SOMEBODY would have to be her father, and the idea of anyone falling for Big Mam is too weird, although that's just a very personal opinion... :Personally I disagree with it all, i mean it's nice to see the connections and sort of contemplate it but if lola's mom was big mom, why would she ever leave the new world also why would she be so weak as to be easily beaten by moriah also why didnt she just mention that her mom was big mom, i think it would be cool but i dont see it happening :Haha why you ask? dont you see Buggy's example? he was a crew member of Gol D Roger, the pirate king, and Shank, one of the yonkous, was his partner. Is Buggy powerful? haha :Just because somebodys parent is strong doesn't mean the child will be born immediately just as strong...she may have left the new world to start from the begining of the grand line, form her own crew and prove herself to be strong to her mother. 20:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC)random A woman. 12:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I think Big Mom is the type to eat her young! XD Lola referring to her as 'Mama' is simply what all non-blood-related subordinates call her. 06:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Zori Big mum could be Lola's mum as if I were Lola, I wouldn't want my mum's name to overshadow where i went and how i made my journey. Think about it, if Luffy depended on either his father or his grandpa's name, would he have made it this far or he be like Ace when he was little, not wanting to live just because he knew who and what his father did? Oct 8th 2014 - A theory that comes up as well is that she could be referencing Mama to Big mom, kinda like how Whitebeard was to his crew. rather than her real mother. Which would make Lola part of Big Moms crew. Oda has made obvious references as part of his humor in the past, it's when you dig deeper that the OBVIOUS becomes much more complicated. I mean Luffy is brother's with the son of the King of Pirates, THEN you find out it's not by blood. What I most likely think Oda would do, is make Lola Big Mom's daughter, then make you think she's just part of her crew, because all of her crew members call her Mom, then find out that Lola ACTUALLY is Big Mom's daughter. That, in my humble opinion, would seem to follow Oda's formula most accurately, with the information given. All this comments about how big mama looks and she cant be lolas mom... Obviously Big Mama ate a DF. So she could have had lola before she ate the DF. Or possibly she can change her size which we've seen in many many DFs. Or she's not her real mom, she just raised her. One other interesting thought. Big Mama is the ruler of a nation. It is highly unreasonable that someone who's a native to the new world would need a vivre card to locate her, especially someone who knows her personally and especially considering that it could give an enemy the advantage and Big Mama wouldn't generally want vivre cards of her running around. It's far more likely that Big Mama gave Lola the vivre card before she even took control of her part of the New World which supports the idea that it was before she ate the DF, because an already powerful pirate eating a DF is a good path to becoming a Yonko. This works well with the fact that we've already seen that cleverer pirates will hold out for the right DF they feel would work well for them. It's also possible based on the Big Mama sneak peak we saw that the DF drove her mad and that Lola's and the Strawhats past won't soften her heart. 23:17, August 17, 2015 (UTC)